1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic induction position detector, which detects a relative position between a detection head and a scale with using electromagnetic coupling between the detection head and the scale, and more particularly to an improvement of such a scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, an electromagnetic induction position detector, which uses electromagnetic coupling between a detection head and a scale, comprises: a detection head in which a driving coil and a receiving coil are disposed; and a scale in which a magnetic modulating section such as closed loop coils is disposed. The magnetic modulating section is relatively moved with respect to the detection head to modulate a magnetic flux generated by the driving coil. A primary varying magnetic flux which is generated when the driving coil is AC-driven is modulated by the scale, so that a magnetic pattern of a predetermined period is formed. The magnetic pattern is coupled with the receiving coil of the detection head. As a result, an induced voltage which is varied in accordance with movement of the scale appears in the receiving coil. When variations of the induced voltage are detected, it is possible to detect the relative movement distance of the scale with respect to the detection head. Alternatively, a plurality of tracks in which magnetic patterns are formed in different periods may be disposed, induced voltages may be respectively detected by receiving coils of the tracks, and a phase difference between the induced voltages of the tracks may be detected, so that an absolute position detection is enabled.
In the electromagnetic induction position detector, the scale is configured so that magnetic modulating means such as closed loop coils is formed by a metal pattern on a resin substrate. Therefore, the resin substrate may be expanded or contracted, or warped under the influence of the external temperature. Such expansion or contraction, or warpage causes a positional error or a gap variation in the relative movement direction with respect to the detection head, whereby correct position detection can be hardly performed.
The invention has been conducted in view of these problems. It is an object of the invention to provide an electromagnetic induction position detector in which influence of the external temperature is eliminated to always enable correct position detection.
The electromagnetic induction position detector of the invention comprises a detection head and a scale that are placed to be opposed to each other with a predetermined gap in a relatively movable manner. On a side of the detection head, a driving coil which generates a primary varying magnetic flux, and a receiving coil which detects a magnetic pattern that is changed in a predetermined spatial period and in a direction of the relative movement are disposed. The receiving coil is formed in the predetermined spatial period and in the relative movement direction. On a side of the scale, a magnetic modulating section which modulates the primary varying magnetic flux to generate the magnetic pattern is disposed. The magnetic modulating section is arranged in the predetermined spatial period and in the relative movement direction. In the electromagnetic induction position detector, the scale is made of a plate-shaped resin, the magnetic modulating section is formed on a surface which is opposed to the detection head of the scale, and metal foil of a predetermined pattern is formed on a surface of the scale which is opposite to the opposed face.
According to the invention, the metal foil of a predetermined pattern is formed on the surface of the resin scale that is opposite to the surface on which the magnetic modulating section is formed. Even when the temperature is changed, therefore, the scale can be effectively prevented from being expanded or contracted, or warped. The metal foil is not formed as a so-called solid pattern, but is patterned, and hence also the influence of an eddy current which is generated in the metal foil can be suppressed.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention in which an eddy current can be effectively suppressed, the metal foil is formed by at least one linear pattern which elongates in the relative movement direction. When the metal foil is formed by one of: a pattern in which at least one linear pattern that elongates in the relative movement direction are combined with at least one linear pattern that elongates in a direction perpendicular to the relative movement direction; an X-shaped pattern; a pattern in which at least one linear pattern that elongates in the relative movement direction are combined with an X-shaped pattern; and a lattice-shaped pattern, expansion and contraction in not only the relative movement direction but also a direction perpendicular to the relative movement direction can be suppressed. Alternatively, the metal foil may have an island-shaped pattern. The metal foil may have a pattern substantially symmetric with respect to a centerline along with the relative movement direction of said scale, or has a pattern substantially symmetric with respect to a centerline in the relative movement direction of said scale.